


Why Not?

by haldoor



Series: Licking [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> none for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; make no money<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd, other than running it by my partner in crime<br/><b>Summary:</b> The wooing seems to be working<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68** and I have decided to work this out as a series, going back and forth with a piece of fic each (instead of RP-ing it). This then, becomes part 10 of our **Licking** series.
> 
>  **Previous Parts:**  
>  Part 1: **We Should WHAT?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/505495)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/135554.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 2: **Seriously?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/506563)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98060.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  Part 3: **Is This a Joke?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/509262)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/135772.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 4: **Why Did I Ask?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510272)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98513.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  Part 5: **Would I Lie to You?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510659)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/136014.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 6: **Is That a Promise?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/511675)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98742.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  Part 7: **Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/511997)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/136681.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 8: **What Am I Doing?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/514374)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/99015.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  Part 9: **How do you woo a problem like Danny?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/514962)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/136766.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**

The kissing wasn't all that different.

Well, different enough that Danny knew it was a man and not a woman he was kissing, but the action and the sensations involved were pretty similar to what he'd experienced with the opposite sex. But the fact it was _Steve_ he was kissing and that it was _good_ hadn't escaped him at all.

He hadn't even surprised himself by pulling Steve back and kissing him again; by then he knew the licking Steve had been threatening for long enough was probably going to be just as good when he finally gave in to it – and that was a very definite _when_ and not just an _if_ any more.

Having the Devils win the game had energized him somehow, and Danny wasn't even feeling as tired as he had been. He kept up with the kissing long enough for Steve to be the breathless one who had to move away in the end, and Danny was quite proud of the needy expression he'd caused as Steve struggled to find words.

"Just…" Steve held up the bottles he'd been clutching in his other hand. "These. Kitchen. Then…"

Danny smirked and nodded, turning back to watch the commentators begin to dissect the game as he lowered himself back to the couch.

Steve reappeared and carefully sat down next to Danny, stretching an arm across the seatback behind Danny. "So…" he got out, trying for his best nonchalant pose, but Danny could see the hope in his eyes.

"Your wooing is a lot better than I'd expected," Danny said, looking at the talking heads on the screen, though he couldn't have said what they were discussing, and he was keeping his peripheral vision on the man next to him. "I'd give it nine out of ten, in fact."

Steve's head swiveled and his brows creased. "Nine? Where'd I lose the point?"

Danny's grin widened and he used the remote to turn off the TV before turning to face the indignation. "Teasing your date before they even arrive is a definite no, you realize? And before you even begin to explain about ballooning and serenading, I should also add that I never give tens until I have something to compare it with. Therefore, you should count yourself lucky that you got as high as nine first time out."

Steve's face morphed into a lazy grin. "You want me to take you ballooning and serenade you next time?"

"You did mention something about having a good voice. Although…" Danny held up a finger. "If your idea of 'serenading' involves singing bad love songs, I'll have to rethink our third date. And, for what it's worth, the ballooning isn't necessary. Dinner at a nice restaurant – somewhere that serves up a decent steak _without_ insisting on some kind of fruit topping, _and_ including you remembering your wallet – would not be refused." He offered Steve another smile, and unable to resist it, leaned his head against Steve's arm.

"I'll take that under advisement. At least you're not excluding the possibility of a third date yet." Steve nodded thoughtfully before moving close enough to kiss Danny again.

This time, Danny took things slower, exploring the way Steve kissed and the inside of his mouth, and was almost unaware of the leisurely way Steve maneuvered him down to lying on the couch as the kiss continued.

When they stopped again for air, Danny gazed about in surprise at where he'd ended up, heart thumping. He licked his lips carefully and looked up at the dilated eyes of his date. "Much as this is enjoyable – extremely enjoyable, in fact – I should warn you that I don't put out on a first date, sailor."

Steve kissed him softly again and gave another warm smile. "I should have known you'd be a cock-tease." He ran a hand down Danny's flank, causing a shiver of need to run through him. "You sure about that? We could start off with some licking; ease into things?" Steve's eyes didn't leave his, but his hands were doing some interesting talking of their own.

Danny swallowed hard, trying to find reasons not to give in. "I can't stay over; I have to be up early to get Grace."

"You don't have to sleep here." Steve's expression clearly said he wanted Danny to, though.

"I'll be too tired to drive home if we do this now."

"Then stay. I'm up early anyway; I can wake you."

"I didn't bring my toothbrush."

"I have extras."

"Of course you do. You know I've never actually done this with a man before."

"I can show you." Steve's voice was low and sexy; his hands were still teasing places that Danny couldn't help responding to, and he was already lying down.

When Danny didn't immediately have a comeback for the last line, Steve lowered his head and licked at Danny's lips, demanding entrance again. The kiss was hot and heavy, making Danny buck up under Steve, his body agreeing before his head had. It occurred to him that Steve had been holding back earlier, and _this_ was finally showing what Danny could expect if he stayed.

It was then that Danny decided he didn't have any more arguments to offer.

~//~

**Author's Note:**

> There is more! **Kaige** does it again here: [What've I Done to Deserve This?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522812)


End file.
